


Morning Light Regrets

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Hatesex, Angry Sex, Angst, Guilt, Hatesex, Love/Hate, M/M, Morning After, NO rape, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Regrets, both mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has a few.





	Morning Light Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Morning After Regrets
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warnings for worries about rape — it does not happen, but worries nonetheless.

The sunlight streamed through the window, all but illuminating Kylo lying next to him, and Poe couldn’t help but notice just how...peaceful he looked for a change. It should have been a sweet, soothing moment, but instead, Poe remembered how angry he had been. Had he hurt Kylo in any way? He didn’t want to think about it. Maybe he shouldn’t have cared. But this was a man that he once loved — a man that he still loved, for that matter.   
  
Maybe that was the part that was frustrating. The fact that all these emotions were all but swirling inside him, and couldn’t resolve into one thing.   
  
Maybe...  
  
Kylo stirred in that moment. The way that he looked at Poe...well, he wasn’t horrified, Poe would say that much, but at the same time, the fact that he and Kylo —  
  
“Must be early,” Kylo murmured, softly.   
  
“It’s four o’ hundred,” Poe said. Then, “Are you okay?”  
  
Kylo looked at him, even and calm. Too even and calm, actually. Then, “You didn’t do anything to me that I couldn’t handle, or that I didn’t deserve.”  
  
“Don’t talk like that.”   
  
“It’s the truth.” Kylo winced. “I will say...not that it’s important, but my hips...”  
  
“I know,” Poe said. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“You’re acting like you violated me...”  
  
“I’m not supposed to be like that.”  
  
“You didn’t violate me. You didn’t, really.”  
  
Poe nodded. At least, he knows that he didn’t overstep any lines. It had still scared him, how...angry they both had been.   
  
“I’ll get the bacta,” Poe said. “If you need it.”  
  
“I’m all right. But...thank you.”  
  
Poe lay beside him, looked at him, really looked at him. “It’s the least I can do.” They’d have to face the consequences later, of course. Poe could only hope they were ready for them.


End file.
